


Wrong Place and A Bittersweet Ending

by BrownHairedDork



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownHairedDork/pseuds/BrownHairedDork
Summary: You know the story of the fall of Insomnia right? King Regis was murdered and the town went to hell thanks to the Empire. Everyone had died that day, only a few had managed escape unharmed with limbs in tact. The Prince and the Oracle were pronounced dead just to scare the people more all over Eos. Something so tragic was something that no one could ever dream of being apart of right? Too bad you were though. A simple move into Insomnia to be close to your Crownsguard father would bring your life to a careening halt. What if you could live through that experience thanks to a certain long time friend that happened to be there. That certain save could throw you into more hellfire and good times than you would have liked there to be.Instead of wrong place wrong time for you. It would be wrong place and a bittersweet ending.





	Wrong Place and A Bittersweet Ending

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Final Fantasy XV/ Reader fanfic! Woo lets hope this doesn't come out trashy. Right? Right.  
> I also tagged this under F/M just in case my gender neutral description doesn't work out the best? I'm gonna try my hardest to make my first gender neutral fic a good one.

The life of working under the best-known mercenary that always worked for nothing less than a million gil, was nothing to complain about you weren't ungrateful after all. You could choose to stay in a well-known hotel resort in Lestallum, or a glorious residence that seemed to gleam like the shiniest jewel in the land of Altissia. Sometimes, the price of a skilled execution from your superior would double due to you both being smart enough to not risk your lives for a hefty coin. Not even the skilled mercenary would risk her own silver-blonde head for money. One knew when to take and when to back off for their own well being. Aranea had told you that when you had first met her and she gave you the brief run-down of her highly trained life. Her lineage that sizzled with murder and dirty work that pumped their ice-cold hearts in a steady beat. A beat so powerful that it scared anyone who dared to think of them for a split second. Just like her ancestors, she was just as scary and hard-edged. An icy edge that grew in her older years that you never got to experience until now. Now that she was now a newly formed woman that commanded and took what she wanted.

"You are as brainless as these daemons, keep this reckless act up to try and grow a pair and you'll make these monsters the smartest things on the planet." The female had once said from your younger years. Her voice was as cold as her father's whenever she quoted him. Your eyes had managed to cut up to her cold green eyes that seemed to reflect the same look her father had when he had come, and gone, to a job, little did you know who that look would always be hidden in her green depths after the fall of Insomnia.

"As a mercenary, you can't stand in the light, and you can't stray away into the dark. You're no hero, you're just a nobody that chases after a quick gill to get by." How you were once wrapped into this thrilling lifestyle was simple, well not exactly simple, but scarring to say the least.

You lived your whole life in Altissia, the beautiful glittering city had looked like it was dripping in wealth. Beauty had been walking along the streets, as well surrounding the area. 'A city that's the future City of Atlantis.' Some would call the glittering location, others more of 'The seas home.' since it was a city practically floating above the crystal waters. People were friendly but of course, with such a jeweled city such as your home, friends were hard to come by. Riches and popularity had a lot more to play in a lifestyle than just some friend. You didn't have the grandest of houses that stood farther away from the larger buildings in the capital of Accordo. Gondolas were the only mode of transportation that could take you to and from shops, or to your only friend's house. Your father was a Crownsguard that had worked to protect the King and his family from any harm. Therefore your family had to move wherever the King's party would travel to. The threat of the Empire attacking anyone that would protect the Lucis family, and the Crownsguard, was high before the treaty of the ceasefire between the two. You always spent most of your time in the mansion of a house that was your friend's Aranea Westwind. Her father had come from a line of mercenaries, and of course, she was taking up that 'hobby' once she was older. For mercenaries, they weren't the kind to flaunt their riches, but they weren't the kind to take life by the richer hand that was for sure. For 'those kinds of people' the Westwinds were the nicest people you met, and they were not only friends with your family but of the entire city as well. If not then half of the population.

You and Aranea had been friends ever since you could remember. Maybe you both were the raised together in diapers type', but being close to mercenaries with a baby wasn't a bright idea. Although your friendship was pure and overall thrilling. Adventures with her never seemed to be dull, or boring. From trying to awake the Leviathan with odd chants and screaming at the top of your lungs, to almost crashing into other gondolas as you two would try to beat each other in races around your hometown. Life in Altissia was the best, as you two had grown up together. You had grown older watching as Aranea had trained with her father in the basement of their mansion. Your brain picking up a few moves for personal use. Years had dragged by all too soon and that was when your best friend, your only friend, had disappeared into the night. Her house had been cleared out of its possessions and their existence of ever living there was wiped clean. Heartbreak was something you thought that was only supposed to occur over a boy that never loved you back, but now you knew that heartbreak could happen to anyone over anybody. You were 15 when Aranea had slipped out of your life, little did you know why she did. It had been five whole years since you saw the silver-blonde head, and when you did it was at a time that you would least expect it to be. Blinking away your muddled thoughts the snap of a brightly lit campfire in front of you had not only brought you back to reality, but the sound Aranea's voice had helped for the most part. Oh right, fast forward five years ago from where your mind was into this world. You two had been closing up the rest of your travels to meet with the Niflhelm Empire for a current high paying job. From what you could make out it involved the Prince. Ah yes, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and his buddies Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto. 'The good guys' is what Aranea had told you about them, mercenaries had never mixed together well with royalty unless it was or back-stabbing or their own personal service. Luckily for you, both, nor Prince or recently deceased King had ever requested for your skills.

"Were you listening to anything I was saying. ____?" Aranea stated, a teasing smile working her way up to her lips. Green eyes seemed to glimmer in a taunt at your off guard state. How long it felt to see your friend smile like that again, or with that all too known taunt she was known for. A mercenary with a bit too much mischief.

"Yes?" Your own head tilted to the side. A perfect mirroring of her own habit of turning her head less than 90 degrees to the right. "Care to explain what we do tomorrow then?"

The silver-blonde asked with more amusement laced in her tone now. Much to your slight annoyance, both of you knew that she was good at hearing a lie in a heartbeat.

"Meeting Ardyn, as well as a few others to discuss a hire for taking on the Prince." You almost said robotically, the subject was well repeated over and over again over the long trek there. "Are Biggs and Wedge coming with us to this..meeting?" An eyebrow of yours rose, as well as Aranea before her head shook.

"Unfortunately they will be busy taking care of any extra soldiers that the Empire will supply us with. They can handle themselves with food, weapons, and sleeping areas among people." Ah yes, the dynamic duo that seemed to support Aranea's decisions since their teenage years.

They were close as friends, and as a small little family that dipped into a few dirty deeds for the highest bidder. It almost brought a smile to your lips from how you were now a new addition to this family. Aranea was not only a mentor to you, but an older sister figure to you. Biggs and Wedge were like friends to you, maybe even the older brothers of sorts in their own way. You had gotten to know the two boys when Aranea had turned fifteen. Her being older than you by a few years, the boys were closer to Aranea growing up than they were to you. Although they would never turn down a friendly face anytime the boys would join you two in your times of hanging out with each other. The night Aranea had disappeared, Biggs and Wedge had left Altissia a year after she did on the exact same date. They never said anything to you either, it only drove the stake of pain deeper into your heart even more at the thought. But little old you could muster through two heartbreaks to pass on through your early teenage years and move on to Insomnia. The both greatest, and most regrettable mistake ever.

"Why don't we get some shut-eye. Long day ahead of us." Aranea had spoken above the comfortable silence that befell upon you both, just like the moon's rays.

Your mind had always tended to wander back to the past, she was probably speaking once again and with that look in your eyes the female had all but given up to try and keep a conversation with you. Your head nodded before a yawn had slipped past your lips as if on cue from her words. Drowsiness had a funny way of affecting one's mind once a time, or how one could notice how fast the time has passed by, during the night. Rubbing your eyes you had slowly trudged your way to your pitched up tent that stretched up slightly to the sky. The hiss of the fire dying in your eyes and the once warm orange glow of comfort went out you had just managed to lip in the confines of the tent. Layers of blankets had covered the rocky ground, and a few pillows here and there made it feel like a normal bed back home. A muffled ' _goodnight_ ' could be heard from the next tent over from yours, once you had got settled on your side with one arm crooked under your pillow. Another yawn had slurred your goodnight response back to Aranea but that was like talking to the stars above you. For the silver-blonde had managed to fall into a light sleep that seemed like she was having deepest of rests. With a deep breath, your eyes had stared holes into the roof of the ten. Sleep wasn't something that could envelop your mind as easily as the female a tent over. Pulling a long fuzzy thin blanket up to your neck in bed, with your face uncovered your eyes had tried to picture the stars twinkling from your tent.

Nights were the only time to lose yourself for thoughts and future thoughts to infect your mind. Your mind had wandered into the deep crevices of the memories you held until your eyes had squeezed shut in concentration. How did you find yourself, a regular bumbling girl that was a drifter, end up working with Aranea? What would your father say when he was looking down at you from heaven with the disapproving shake of his head. You had higher hopes of becoming a Crownsguard yourself, as Aranea had a lineage of mercenary relatives, you yourself had alumni of Crownsguard ancestors protecting the kings of Lucis for decades. Now you were here, far from protecting the prince and instead of going to accept a job from the Empire to kill Prince Noctis. You swore you hated the Empire with every fiber of your being. Every nerve in your body and every strand of hair on your head. The Empire had betrayed King Regis, and the treaty itself. The attack on the city of Insomnia had been a wrong place wrong time for you. Ha, lucky you. You had stayed in Insomnia to be close to your father, that was still an active Crownsguard member at the time, and to experience a different placement of living. Insomnia was as old as the Lucis kingdom, not to mention it was cut off from the rest of Eos.

You could thank the Great War that occurred during King Regis's father's era of ruling. He had surrounded the kingdom, and metropolis, with a barrier. Now that barrier was nothing more than a memory when the cease-fire signing was set up as a ruse for the Empire to attack. The town, and kingdom, was 'glassed' in a hellfire of destruction and death. How you weren't killed was a miracle but god damn were you grateful to see Aranea after the attack. You should be upset, you should be cussing her out or at least screaming your lungs out. Although trauma and the shock of seeing your only friend alive and well was so overwhelming, that you numbly accepted her hand when you ran into her entourage of 'minions' that helped out with the Insomnia attack. You were beyond pissed when she had dragged you out of city limits while stray bullets and explosions had caused your ears to ring. Where was the Prince? What about the King? Other thoughts about the citizen's well beings, as well as the royalty, were muffled over the cries and screams. Why were you dragged out here? Why you of all people? So many questions had caused your mind to be scrambled quick enough to yank your arm roughly from her tight grasp. Knuckles had grown white around your skin and caused small temporary bruises on your skin as well. 

The talk you had with Aranea after you were safe and the gunfire was cleared away to a dull hum had still made you flinch every now and then even if anger burned in your orbs' depths. You were a mess and in your friend's eyes and it was disheartening. "I didn't want this to happen." Aranea had spoken up the night you were forced to follow her out into the wilderness after the attack. Of course it was an short ice breaker after the long minutes of silence between you two.

"What did you want? Because you had just stood aside to be witness to King Regis's murder! Don't mercenaries have some sort of conscious?" You snapped in retaliation.

"I question the Empire's tactics." Her voice calm, like a sturdy tree that braved your screaming temper.

A tornado shelter against a tornado.

"Then why not do anything? Don't High winds have a mind of their own and not have it mind controlled by money?" With a growl, your statement had shut Aranea up.

Even if the look she gave you almost sent chills down your entire spine. That was that argument ended, and no apology was traded between you two. That was just how your relationship was, crude, bitchy, but loving. There was respect between you two and with that, came a bond of friendship that stood out in the darkness that was Eos in its current state. Now that the darkness was growing more and the daemons were becoming more troublesome. Your only worry was how not to have your neck severed off by the Empire's unpredictable mood swings or how would you handle the thought of becoming lunch meat for those daemons out there. With Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum dead and the King's dead body mixing with the ashes of the innocent in Insomnia, how could you not have the one thought drift in the back of your head? The thought of you becoming part of that darkness that plagued Eos.


End file.
